


I Want To Hear You Say It

by MaggicSorceress



Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [29]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, Error is just a bit tsundere, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, So fluffy yall, but we love and support that here, ft. Error ranting about his novella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress
Summary: A typical day between two dorks who love each other very much.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Ink/Error
Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623928
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	I Want To Hear You Say It

**_Everything you do it sends me higher than the moon_ **

Ink looked up from his phone when Error gave a rather frustrated noise. They were sitting on _their_ living room couch _together_ , Ink playing on his phone while Error watched, thoroughly enraptured, one of the more recent TV dramas he had fallen in love with.

Living together was…strange but pleasant, incredibly pleasant. When Error made another frustrated sound, Ink took the hint with only a little bit of giggling.

“What’s wrong now?” Ink asked.

**_With every twinkle in your eye_ **

“These two are _pissing. Me. Off._ ” Error growled, gesturing to the TV with one hand while the other rubbed at his face. “I’m sick of this love triangle bullshit! This girl is blind! He’s not good for her!”

Ink laughed. “What makes you think that? I think they’re kinda cute.”

Error gave him a look of complete and utter betrayal. “No, the fuck they’re not! Not when you compare her relationship with this guy to the one she has with Farran.”

“What’s so different then?” Ink said, more interested in the adorable scowl on his boyfriend’s face than the topic of discussion.

**_You strike a match that lights my heart on fire_ **

“Everything!” Error said. “Anise is such a strong, independent woman, and Layne is out here not letting her be one! And she’s falling for it because ‘he’s just being a gentleman’! It’s a load of horse shit!”

“Like,” Error continued, oblivious to Ink’s barely concealed snickering, “Farran is so sweet and nice to her, but she’s over here playing hard-to-get and pretending that she doesn’t like it when everyone _knows_ she does, like, what’s the point in pretending you hate it when someone shows interest in you when yourself and everyone around you knows that you secretly love it?!”

Ink hummed, leaning over to wrap an arm around Error’s shoulders and pulling him to his chest. When Error started pulling away, he tangled their legs together.

**_When you’re near I hide my blushing face_ **

“You should ask yourself that, Ruru.” Ink teased, snuggling up against his boyfriend.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Error grouched, though it came out muffled as he gave in to the forced cuddle session and buried his face in the crook of Ink’s neck.

“You love my cuddles.” Ink said. “But that doesn’t stop you from pushing me away at first.”

“That’s different…” Error mumbled.

“Oh? How?”

**_And trip on my shoelaces_ **

“Because it just is!” Error said firmly. “Don’t laugh at me, asshole!”

“Aw, come on!” Ink said through his giggles. “There’s no need to get embarrassed.”

“I’m not embarrassed!” Error cried, reaching up and pushing Ink’s face away with a hand. Ink laughed louder, grabbing his boyfriend’s wrist and holding it against his cheek. He nuzzled it momentarily, beaming at Error.

“It’s okay if you are~.” Ink sang. “You’re cute when you blush.”

**_Grace just isn’t my forte_ **

“Aahhggg!” Error’s noise was one laced with frustration, but Ink could feel his flustered smile against his neck.

“You know I like it when you like something…”

“Don’t be weird!”

“I’m not! You’re the one who’s mind is in the gutter!”

**_But it brings me to my knees when you say_ **

“I know you know.” Error said with a sigh. “Which is why I’m glad, cause you know I’ll never admit it.”

“Cause you’re embarrassed.” Ink teased.

“Drop it, Ink.” Error said.

“Okay, then why?”

“I said drop it!”

**_‘Hello, how are you, my darling, today?’_ **

“Aw, come on!” Ink whined, pouting a little as he threaded their fingers together. “Say it, Ruru.”

“Say what?” Error asked. “That I’m embarrassed?”

“No…” Ink said as he pressed a soft kiss to Error’s temple. “Tell me, honestly, how you feel.”

**_I fall into a pile on the floor_ **

Error’s grip, from where his arms were wrapped around his waist, tightened and he cast Ink a halfhearted glare, all the venom behind it lost in how half of his face was still pressed into Ink’s shoulder.

“Why do you care if you know all this already?” Error grumbled, rubbing circles onto the back of Ink’s hand with his thumb.

“Because I want to hear you say it.” Ink pleaded.

**_Puppy love is hard to ignore_ **

Error heaved another sigh and grew quiet and still for a moment. Then, he shuffled until he was looming above Ink, knees on either side of the other’s hips, and pressed their connected hands into the back of the couch beside Ink’s head. If he leaned down the barest bit more, their foreheads would be touching. He stared down at Ink, brows slightly furrowed and golden eyes focused almost too intensely on Ink’s own steel gray irises.

Ink swallowed, growing a little flustered under his boyfriend’s gaze.

**_When every little thing you do I do_ **

“I…” Error began, colouring slightly. He worried his lip, and Ink marvelled at how the colour of them paled under the pressure. Then, Error connected their lips and Ink forgot all about trying to memorise the colour of his boyfriend’s lips in favour of trying to memorise the feel of them. Something about this kiss felt so different, yet Ink knew he had felt it before. There was a softness in it, an utter tenderness that melted through his skin and seeped into his bones. He felt tired, like he could doze off at anytime, and so pleasantly warm, like Error’s entire being was one large heated blanket where it draped across him. When they separated, Ink blinked the dazed look from his eyes.

**_Adore_ **

“I love you.” Error said, when their foreheads were resting against each other and their breath was mingling in the space between them. “And I…like it when you’re sweet with me.”

Ink’s breath caught in his throat and his heart stuttered wildly in his chest. He immediately had the strong, insatiable urge to pull Error as close as he possibly could. Instead, he settled for wrapping his arms around Error’s shoulders and buried his face in Error’s chest, holding him tightly against him. Ink blinked away the sudden urge to cry and kissed his boyfriend’s sternum.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me shamelessly inserting some OC's from a novel I'm working on ahahaha  
> Anyway yeah, here's this little drabble for you guys!  
> The song is called 'I Do Adore' by Mindy Gledhill (and its so sweet it gave be diabetes, much like these two idiots)  
> Hope you guys liked it! Comments and kudos are always lovely to see! <3  
> -Maggic


End file.
